Some conventional technologies, such as those disclosed in Japanese Patent Office (JPO) Pub. No. JP-A-2006-139848, are designed for use with a single magnetic pole type write head that produces perpendicular magnetic recording. This technology prevents an erroneous write on an adjacent track (a so-called “side erase”) by forming a medium opposing surface side end face of a main magnetic pole piece, the end face generating a recording magnetic field, into a trapezoidal shape in which the leading end of the end face is narrower than the trailing end.
Meanwhile, because of current trends demanding more and more track density on magnetic recording media, the medium opposing surface side end face of the main magnetic pole piece is reduced in both width and thickness. As a result, the cubic volume of the main magnetic pole piece has decreased, thereby making it difficult to obtain adequate recording magnetic field strength. Particularly if the above-mentioned conventional technology is used, the leading end of the main magnetic pole piece is sharp-pointed, which causes a problem in which a pattern of substantially inverted triangle shape topples when the main magnetic pole piece is termed by using a thin-film formation technique.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a magnetic head slider and formation technique which alleviate these problems.